


Frankenstein

by hernamewasalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detectives, F/M, Frankenstein - Freeform, Love Triangle, Mad Scientists, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Science Fiction, Tags will be updated, alternative universe, frankenstein retelling, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: Following the death of a young girl named Rey, nothing is left at rest. Detective Armitage Hux is left to piece together what happened on that night. It’s a cold case -no fingerprints - no evidence left at the scene of the crime but he is determined to give her justice before the department closes the case. But he’s not the only one that’s attached to the case. Dr. Ren is determined as well and by any means necessary….





	Frankenstein

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatesaw](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fatesaw).



> Halloween themed story/murder mystery  
> /  
> Story inspired/based off of fate-saw's star wars video, addicted  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPRL-gPNTv4

Out of all the murder cases over the years, this was the worst case Armitage Hux had ever seen. A cold case to make matters worse. The only clues were the one who found her and the wounds on her body. The boy who found her was a boy of nineteen – Finn something or so – but he had no connection to her whatsoever except finding her in the streets that one grim morning. 

It was such a sad case and Hux had seen them all, but none like this before. She was only seventeen Hux knew by her limited records. Rey, that was the dead girl’s name. She had no last name, the only last name that was assigned to her was the name of the adoption center she came from. She never had a family, was constantly living in temporary foster parents’ homes but none ever wanted her. She was a straight A student somehow even though she transferred to four different high schools due to frequently being transferred and tossed around to another foster home. She was supposed to graduate three months after her death.

Straight A student too.

She was supposed to go to an ivy league college the next city over.

Such a pity.

Hux was the best in his field, he was a detective, solved cases left and right but had yet to solve the death of the young girl. She was a quiet girl, he had learned from interviewing her former caretakers. She was very shy but very kind, said the former students at all her high schools. Always got along with everyone, said her teachers.

“But did she have friends?” he always asked.

And everyone, every person he interviewed – the foster parents, the classmates, the teachers, all responded, “I never seen her with anyone but she must have some friends.”

Must.

That word.

It was a hopeful word, but he knew that most likely that girl didn’t. She must have been a depressed girl, very lonely. 

Most cases, this would have been a suicide but the wounds inflicted on her said the opposite. Screamed. Shouted. 

Hux stared at all the notes he laid on the table, trying to find something – anything – a lead about her murder. There was no use for him to go on the computer for there was no information about her, no social media, nothing. The only information he had was paperwork – hell she didn’t even have her original birth certificate. She was abandoned as a baby and the only birth certificate she had was made up by the adoption center name and all. Hux was determined to find her murderer and give her justice.

He sighed and pressed his face on the table, burying his face into the papers.

“It’s most likely the killer that’s been killing everyone in the city since last year,” a voice mumbled.

Hux groaned. Ugh. He’s knows that voice, knows it like the back of his hand. Ren. “What are you bloody doing here?” he mumbled, his face still planted into the papers. “I’m not sure if you know but you’re in the wrong department.”

Dr. Ren, head of the forensics department and top in his field in cell theory. 

Hux fucking hated him. He waits for a response. Nothing. Hux lifted his head and sees the doctor standing by the door with a smirk on his face. Hux’s eyes narrowed as he blew thin strands of his red hair from his face.

“Why would the First Order killer target a foster girl?” Hux asked. “All the killings he’s done has been targeted at a specific group, people with money and power.” The wealthy. The politicians. And those involved in that circle. “She doesn’t have a penny to her name – doesn’t even have a last name unless you count the name of the adoption center. Besides she didn’t have a mark.” The First Order killer had received his name for he leaves those words branded on to his murdered victims.

Dr. Ren shrugged as he pushed up his glasses. “It’s a thought, a mere suggestion. What puzzles me – is why would anyone kill a young girl?”

* * *

After a casual conversation with the detective, Dr. Ren went back to his department. He decided to pull out the dead girl to examine her again. He puts on rubber gloves and takes her out of the preservation compartment and lays her on a flat table. 

Like clockwork.

He and his department had been examining her body for the last four months, trying to find some evidence – anything. 

Her body was bare. Completely exposed. But there was nothing sexual about it. She was dead, her body was discolored and white. Her skin was swollen and plastic from the chemicals the lab had to inject in order to preserve her body.

She had bruises scattered about. The only evidence to her murder.

She had a bullet (they removed it) at the back of her neck and another in her back. The bruises that were dominant around her torso and thighs was evidence that she was beaten beforehand and managed to escape but minutes later she was shot down. Her chin was scraped and bloodied along with her lips – those were from when she fell when she got shot.

This case was a strange case to Dr. Ren.

For most cases involving with girls, they were usually found evidence that they were raped before their death or after – but this girl wasn’t. 

His team immediately did a test when the girl was sent over. Several tests. There was no DNA of anyone, no items lodged, nothing. The only DNA found was the fingerprints of the boy who found her dead in the streets. Whoever killed her did not rape her. But perhaps the killer kept her captive for a period of time and did.

Dr. Ren shook his head at the thought. Instead he thought positively – thought for the best. That this girl died a virgin, died untouched from that type trauma and suffering. 

Her body did display signs of other trauma from her murder – but that was normal though.

He was indifferent to that but the idea of the possibility of her being raped concerned him. This girl was only seventeen – she would have been eighteen in two weeks if she was still alive. Out of all the bodies he had examined, he had never been so affected. 

Because the girl’s death – Rey’s death was cruel. She didn’t deserve this. Someone had stolen her life. She had so much pain before. She had so much potential and that was all taken away. She was such a pretty girl with prominent cheekbones, sharp jaw, and long brown hair. 

Dr. Ren stared at her for a long time. Her eyes were shut but she looked pained – fresh – as if it was the first day the department received her. The expression on her face – every time Dr. Ren set eyes on it, does something to him. It made him freeze in horror and sympathy – become still in silence out of respect and remorse. It was strange for he did not know this girl, knew nothing of her besides the scarce files about her but it felt like he had known her forever.

“Igor,” he calls out for his intern assistant. His assistant was around five foot three, thin and bird like with blonde hair. Igor was probably taller if he didn’t hunch as much.

“Yes?”

“I want you to go and request to the upper department that I want to interview the boy who found her. I also want access to his files as well.”

Igor’s face dropped. Their department was only meant to do analyses and scans and report whatever they found to the upper forces. Dr. Ren wasn’t supposed to be vocal or be too involved in the case but he did whatever he wanted. Igor can see why Detective Hux wasn’t too fond of Dr. Ren. “But-but he’s been interrogated many times before – he’s cleared. There’s no affiliation–

“I’m aware but that doesn’t concern me,” Dr. Ren’s voice went hard. He kept his eyes locked on to the face of the girl. She is not the only person that was killed this year. She is one of many deaths but her death is unlike any other. She was not a person of power or money, she was just a girl. “I don’t care if the police and all the detectives have cleared him. I want to talk to him myself,” he said as he tugged a lock of the girl’s hair behind her ear. 

Igor’s eyes widened at the gentle gesture displayed but he keeps his mouth latched and says nothing. Out of the months he had been interning he had never seen Dr. Ren show any sort of kindness to anyone. 

“I have to show some bit of compassion,” Dr. Ren said sharply, in a tone of instruction to his pupil. “You already know she’s on borrowed time.” Dr. Ren bit his lip. Since she died a minor, the adoption center had control on what happened to her body. “In two months the University will harvest her organs for public research.”

 

 


End file.
